


The Cat's Meow

by Chatsudon



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, I wanted to share a couple cute scenes for those of you who enjoy Marichat fluff as much as I do, Marichat, This is the result of a RP I'm writing for, Will update tags as I add more scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 01:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20752376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chatsudon/pseuds/Chatsudon
Summary: Scenes of a Miraculous Ladybug Canon-Divergence storyline in which Adrien grows an actual set of cat ears and a tail and starts showing Cat-like behavior as a side-effect of using the black-cat Miraculous. (Basically I saw fanart of Adrien with fluffy cat ears and a tail and I needed an excuse to write about him actually having them. This story is 100% self indulgent.)





	1. Scene 1

After another particularly busy school week, Adrien finally felt himself relax as his transformation washed over him. He’d been dying to let all of his built up stress out on a run across the Parisian rooftops ever since last week’s Akuma attack. It had been a particularly nasty one, causing quite a bit of damage to the city, which, of course, his lady had fixed beautifully. Still, the impact of the recent attacks left their marks on the young heroes, and Chat felt himself growing more and more anxious.

Attacks weren’t happening as often anymore as when he first got his miraculous, but what the Akumas lacked in frequency, they certainly made up for in enthusiasm. Strong Akumas accompanied by intense Sentimonsters caused trouble in Paris at least once every month. It seemed Hawkmoth was saving up his powers and timing his attacks more specifically, rather than sporadically akumatizing people over the smallest things. (Toe-stubber had been Chat’s personal favorite.)

Tonight, Paris was calm. The weather had cooled down, fall was finally kicking in, and that meant fuzzy sweaters and pumpkin spice lattes were on the horizon. Chat smiled wistfully at the thought of dropping by a starbucks to get one of the festive, overpriced drinks for him and his lady before their next patrol. Would she like that? She had to be a festive person, surely... Work hard, play hard, right?

After a long and tiring run, Chat jumped back through his bedroom window, releasing his transformation with a whispered command before he collapsed on his bed, exhausted but with a clear mind. He’d been taking up these extra patrols without Ladybug’s knowledge, but in his defense, the patrols mostly served as a way for him to clear his head and release pent up energy and stress. Playing the perfect son all day took it’s toll on his mental state, and being Chat was his only escape.

He dreamt of rooftops, fresh air and freedom.

\---

When Adrien woke up, for once it wasn’t to the sound of his alarm. He had the day off, but his internal clock forced him to wake up at 7 like he usually would. Knowing that he had nowhere to be, Adrien rolled onto his stomach and stretched out with a silent yawn, star-fishing on his bed till even his toes and fingers felt the pleasant tingles of his movements. His tail swished lazily from side to side and-

Wait a second... His tail?

The boy opened one eye, studying his right hand which, just as he remembered, was as bare as could be. No leather fabric to cover his skin and no sharp claws to scratch at Akumas or tear at the wallpaper with. (Not that he'd ever do such a thing.)But then why was it that he could feel the same sensation he felt whenever he’d swish the leather tail of his feline alter ego? “Plagg?” He groaned, pushing himself up to look around the dimly lit room. The sun had just barely started to rise, coating his room in warm shades of orange. His kwami was nowhere to be found, probably still asleep somewhere. Adrien yawned, stretching again before he forced himself to get up. The cold morning air hit his bare skin, and the urge to dive back into the comfort of his blankets was strong, but the pressure on his bladder was stronger.

He slowly made his was to his en-suite bathroom, relieving himself before grabbing his toothbrush, ready to brush the taste of sleep from his mouth. He squinted at his blurry reflection, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he brushed his teeth. His reflection squinted back at him, it’s black, fuzzy cat-ears twitching. Adrien let out a startled yelp, nearly tripping over the bathroom carpet as he jumped back in shock. “What the- Plagg!?”

Plagg let out a low grunt, getting up from the comfort of the small nest he'd built on top of one of Adrien's many bookcases. He floated down to where he could hear Adrien's distressed noises coming from, and if looks could kill Adrien would've been a dead man. "Seriously kid, what part of 'having a day off' wasn't explained to you? Because if I need to lecture you on anything else besides sleeping in, I'd rather get it over with right away." the Kwami complained.

"Now is not the time for your grumpy act, Plagg!" the teenager said urgently. "What's happening to me?"  
  
"How should I know? You humans and your puberties, I'm not equipped to deal with any of it! Do I look like the god of hormones to you?"  
  
"I doubt puberty had anything to do with **this**." Adrien replied, wildly gesturing from the black cat ears on his head to the fluffy black tail swishing anxiously behind him. The fact that he was completely nude in front of the godly creature didn't bother him as much as it used to. _("Kid, I've been around since before your kind invented clothes. Modesty is a social construct."_)

"Oh, right, those." The kwami said, unimpressed. "Yeah that might be my doing. What of it? I thought you liked the cat-look."

"Not the point. Please explain to me why this is happening?"

"It's your inner cat. It's starting to show because you've been building up a lot of energy without giving it a proper outlet." Plagg shrugged, floating in front of Adrien's face in a comfortable sitting position.

"What?" The boy frowned, confused. "I don't understand, I've been going on all those runs as an outlet! Does that not qualify?"

"Actually, your random transformations are probably what's causing this in the first place. Ears and a tail are usually among the later syndromes though... Tell me, how do you feel about empty cardboard boxes?"

"Cardboard boxes? Plagg I've got a _tail_! How am I supposed to explain this to Nathalie? To my father? Humans don't have tails!"

"Just find a way to please your inner cat and they'll go away, probably."

**"Probably?!" **

\---

Plagg continued to explain that transforming constantly without using cataclysm to release the miraculous' energy came with certain... _side effects._ Basically (as Plagg delicately put it) the soul of the black cat had started _leaking_ into his own soul, causing cat-like instincts and behavior to awaken within. If these instincts were not followed, the soul would start making it's presence and demands known through more _drastic_ measures, hence the ears and tail.

"So, to get rid of them, I just have to act like a cat?"

"Pretty much, yeah! The more cat-like, the more effective."

"So what, should I scratch up some furniture?" Adrien asked, only half-joking. He had to admit, it wasn't the first time he'd felt tempted to run Chat Noir's nails across the sleek suede fabric of the living room couch.

"That's a pretty decent start, yeah! But if you want your ears gone soon, which I'm guessing you do, I suggest something a little more advanced." Plagg said, a dangerous glint in his eyes. Adrien swallowed. He had a feeling he wouldn't like where this was going.

He asked anyway.

"What do you suggest?"

"Adopting a human."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, where's this going, I'm sure no one has the slightest idea!


	2. Scene 2

"...Adopting a human?" Adrien asked, raising a single brow. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Simple, you pick a human, you decide they're yours, and then they have to take care of you. Feed you, pet you, clean up after you... It's great!"

"I thought adoption usually meant that the person owns the animal." Adrien said with a frown. Plagg huffed.

"Pff, yeah, if you're a dog. Come on, kid. Let's find you a human!"

\---

And so Adrien and Plagg scrolled through his phone contacts, looking for the right person to ask for help.

Alya wasn't an option. Even though she'd be happy to help half of her favorite super hero duo, Chat didn't want to risk her writing an article about his situation. The whole scenario was embarrassing enough as it was without the world knowing that he was into chin-scratches and laser-pointers now.

Chloé had made it very clear that she wasn't a fan of Chat's, so he took her name off the list of candidates as well.

Juleka... Juleka seemed like she'd be a good cat owner. And if Rose happened to be around to visit her, surely he'd get his fill of affection in _no time_. But Rose wasn't too good at keeping secrets, she'd tell their classmates for sure and Adrien wasn't sure if he was ready to deal with that type of exposure either.

Kagami was the only person he knew besides his father who had an even tighter schedule than himself, and Marinette-...

"Hmm..." Adrien mused, finger hovering over Marinette's contact in his phone. Plagg rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Alright Casanova, let's go."

\---

The smell of warm, fresh bread hit Chat Noir before the bakery was even in sight. Marinette didn't live too far away from his house, which gave him very little time to second guess his decision to visit her. When he landed on her balcony, he paced nervously.

"Okay, how do I go about this? Hello Marinette, come here often? Oh right, you live here. Why am I here, you ask? Oh you know, I was just wondering if you'd mind scratching my chin a little while we wait for my body to return to normal. Great going, she'll love that. She definitely wont slap me, or call the police, or both."   
  
As he paced, he heard the trapdoor leading to his classmate's bedroom creaking, causing him to jump and rush for a hiding spot. Peeking from behind the chimney he watched as Marinette appeared, wielding a pillow in a baby pink cover. "Weird..." she murmured. "I swear I heard someone."   
  
"You've got great hearing." Chat spoke, stepping out from his hiding spot and smiling down at her. Marinette jumped and flung the pillow in his direction with a startled cry. He caught it, gracefully climbing back down onto the balcony, but keeping his distance. He didn't want to startle her even more.   
  
"Chat Noir?!" She asked, clearly shocked. "W-what are you doing here? Is there an Akuma?"   
  
Chat shook his head. "No, there isn't. Don't worry! It's just your friendly neighborhood stray hero." he said with a wink. "Good morning!"   
  
"Good... morning?" Marinette replied. She seemed confused, still. He should probably start explaining his situation,- get the rejection over with. 

  
  
"I ehh, was in the neighborhood and-"

  
"Oh my god are those _real_?"   
  
  
Oh. Well, so much for easing into the topic. Chat opened his mouth to explain but he quickly closed it again when Marinette approached him and reached out to poke at one of his cat ears. Her touch was light, curious, and his ear twitched as she touched it. It tickled. Oh god, he could _feel_ them.   
  
"Yeah, I eh- I'm in a bit of a _hairy_ situation, actually." He chuckled, tail swishing in anticipation. He could see the surprise in her eyes when she noticed his tail. "I'm here because I need help, and I didn't know who else to turn to." Marinette seemed to access the situation, frowning and closing her eyes as she gave it thought.   
  
"You said there wasn't an Akuma... So how did this happen?"   
  
"It's a bit of a _long_ _tail_, but basically, I'm suffering from some side effects caused by my miraculous and, my secret identity is at stake. You see, the ears and tail, they don't disappear along with the suit and mask. I don't know how many human boys with cat ears you know, but I'm pretty sure I'll stand out if I go to school with them on Monday."  
  
"Okay, hold on." Marinette said, clearly still trying to grasp the situation. He didn't blame her, it was a pretty strange predicament he'd found himself in, and now he was involving her in it as well. Which is why he was surprised to hear what she said next.  
  
"Why don't you come inside and start from the beginning?" 


End file.
